Problematic
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Após voltar de Suna, Naruto já tem missão a cumprir. Nessa missão muitas surpresas iram surgir.


Naruto havia voltado de Suna a apenas um dia e já tinha missão a cumprir, para sua felicidade uma dupla da Akatsuki estava perto de Konoha, a Hokage desconfiava do que eles poderiam estar tramando, resolve então mandar um time para investigar, somente isso, não queria confronto direto com o inimigo.

Caminhava lentamente rumo aos portões da vila perdido em seus pensamentos, lembrava de como sua estadia em Suna havia sido proveitosa, se encontrava com Gaara todas as noites, ás vezes na sala dele, outras em seu quarto ou no dele e uma vez foram tão loucos que transaram no meio da noite na praça principal da vila, Kankuro também participava mas na maioria das vezes eram somente ele e o ruivo.

Foi obrigado a sair de seus devaneios quando chegou aos portões da vila, Kakashi acenava chamando-o.

- Yo Naruto. Pronto para ir?

- Yo Kakashi-sensei, estou pronto sim. Só vamos nós dois?

- Iie Naruto, os outros estão mais a frente nos esperando.

Naruto se inclina para o lado e vê Shikamaru e Shino conversando, quando vêem que o loiro olhava para eles, acenam e começam a andar, sendo seguidos rapidamente pelo loiro e o jounin.

- Então Kakashi-sensei, você sabe quem são os Akatsukis?

- Iie Naruto.

- Será que...

- Não crie esperanças, ele não seria louco de vir tão perto da vila sabendo que poderia encontrar você.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça, estava muito triste mas seu sensei estava certo, não podia ser ele.

Xxxxx

Já era noite quando avistaram uma pequena vila, como era arriscado passar a noite na floresta por causa dos Akatsukis resolveram ficar por ali mesmo. Não precisaram andar muito para encontrar um hotel, era pequeno mas parecia ser confortável. Assim que entraram foram recebidos por uma senhora muito simpática.

- Boa noite meus jovens. O que desejam?

- Boa noite senhora, me chamo Hatake Kakashi. Gostaríamos de quatro quartos, com camas de solteiro.

- Oh meu jovem, me desculpe mas só vou ter dois quartos, com camas de casal.

Kakashi olhou para Naruto que apenas concordou com a cabeça, Shino nada disse, já Shikamaru deu de ombros e soltou seu costumeiro 'problemático'.

- Vamos querer esses quartos então senhora. Ficaremos apenas essa noite.

A senhora sorriu e entregou as chaves a Kakashi pegando o dinheiro dos quartos logo em seguida.

Os quatro subiram as escadas que davam para o único andar do hotel, conferiram o numero Fo quarto nas chaves, pelo que indicava um quarto era o numero 01 e o outro o numero 06.

- Então Kakashi-sensei, como vai fazer? Quem vai dormir com quem?

- Vamos fazer assim Naruto, você dorme com o Shikamaru no quarto 06 e eu com o Shino no quarto 01. Alguém tem alguma objeção?

Os três fizeram que não com a cabeça e foram para seus respectivos quartos.

Assim que Naruto entrou reparou que o mesmo não era muito grande, possuía uma cama de casal encostada na parede embaixo da janela, um criado-mudo ao lado da cama e uma cômoda ao lado da porta de entrada, havia também outra porta que deveria ser o banheiro, um quarto simples, mas confortável.

- Naruto, eu vou tomar banho e depois você vai ta?

- Tudo bem Shikamaru, pode ir.

Enquanto Shikamaru ia tomar banho, o loiro jogou sua mochila em qualquer canto e se sentou na cama, na mesma hora se pegou pensando em Itachi , se desse sorte naquela missão iria descobrir onde ele estava. Ficou tanto tempo pensando nele que nem reparou que Shikamaru havia saído do banho e estava na sua frente só de toalha.

- Naruto, tudo bem cara? Eu tô te chamando faz o maior tempão. Já pode ir pro banho.

- Ah tá. Ok. Já vou indo.

Nunca havia reparado no amigo, mas vê-lo somente de toalha havia despertado sua curiosidade para conhecer um pouco mais ele, antes que desse bandeira rumou direto para o banheiro.

Xxxxx

Assim que estava um pouco mais 'calmo' saiu do banho, se enrolou na toalha e foi pro quarto pegar sua roupa para se trocar, mas quando olhou pra cama e viu que Shikamaru estava deitado de barriga pra cima apenas com uma boxe preta justa ao corpo definido seu membro já quis dar sinal de vida, ver o moreno deitado daquela forma tão inocente deixava-o excitado, teve que sair de seus devaneios ao ouvir a voz do amigo.

- Gosta do que vê?

Shikamaru havia notado que o loiro estava olhando-o, virou o rosto na direção deste e viu um Naruto muito corado com as mãos na frente da toalha, esperou um pouco pela resposta mas como essa não veio se levantou e perguntou novamente.

- Você não me respondeu. Gosta do que vê?

Naruto já entendendo o joguinho do amigo resolve entrar na brincadeira.

- E se eu te disser que gosto?

- Não precisa fingir. Eu sei que gosta. A Sakura veio falar comigo sobre você. Na verdade ela falou comigo, com o Neji, o Kiba e até mesmo o Sai. E sabe o que eles falaram?

- O que?

- Que você é uma delicia na cama. Ela ficou muito puta e saiu falando que toda a vila era gay.

- Bem típico dela. Bem...

- Problemática?

- Isso mesmo. Mas e você, o que achou do que ela falou?

Shikamaru andou sensualmente em direção a ele e quando estavam quase colados colocou uma mão sobre a toalha e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Que eu queria experimentar também pra ver se eles estavam certos.

Puxou com tudo a toalha deixando o loiro completamente nu, parou alguns segundos para admirar aquele corpo bronzeado e logo em seguida atacou a boca dele com a sua.

Como havia sido pego de surpresa, no começo Naruto não correspondeu ao beijo, assim que percebe o que estava acontecendo o beija com a mesma intensidade que era beijado. Shikamaru puxa o loiro pra mais perto de si fazendo assim seus corpos ficarem colados, como o outro estava nu pode sentir perfeitamente aquele membro já rijo em contato com o seu que também já começava a ficar do mesmo jeito. Passava as mãos pelo corpo todo do loiro, queria sentir cada músculo, ver se seus amigos estavam realmente certos.

Naruto não conseguia se conter, beijava com volúpia, iria provar que era muito melhor de que disseram. Sua mão percorria toda a costa de Shikamaru que pra sua surpresa era bem definida, pelo jeito ele ate podia ser preguiçoso mas trabalhava bem seu corpo. Desceu suas mãos em direção as nádegas dele e as apertou fortemente, queria se enterrar inteiramente ali.

Começou a empurrar Shikamaru em direção a cama e quando chegou a mesma o amigo caiu pra trás pelo desequilíbrio. Como não queria enrolar muito, olhou aquele corpo belo por uns instantes e pra surpresa do outro com um único movimento já havia lhe tirado a única peça de roupa que trajava, a boxe.

- Calminha ai Naruto, pra que tanta pressa?

- Pra te provar logo que o que você ouviu era verdade.

- Problemático.

- Problemático é o que vou fazer com você agora.

Se abaixou e ficou no meio das pernas do moreno, começou com leves beijos passando para mordidas e lambidas na coxa, passava a língua levemente na virilha e voltava a mordiscar a coxa. Shikamaru gemia devido ao tesão das provocações do loiro que o pega desprevenido e lambe a glande voltando quase no mesmo instante a coxa. Ficou o provocando assim por quase 10 minutos, tempo esse que foi suficiente para deixar o outro louco de tesão e puto pelas provocações.

Com um movimento rápido Shikamaru sobe Naruto sobe si e no instante seguinte estava sobre ele.

- Agora quem vai provocar aqui sou eu Naruto. Se prepare.

Naruto que não entendia como foi parar naquela posição agora estava com Shikamaru no meio das suas pernas as elevando. O moreno deu uma leve lambida na extensão do membro do loiro para depois começar a sugar o saco fazendo-o gemer alto, dava leves mordidas enquanto erguia mais ainda as pernas dele, quando teve o que queria a sua frente fez o loiro urrar de tesão, lambia a entrada dele com a maior calma, ia lentamente, queria torturá-lo assim como ele o torturou, penetrava um pouco sua língua mas logo a retirava voltando a lamber de leve.

Naruto já não agüentava mais aquela tortura, gemia alto, queria ser possuído, precisava ser possuído naquele instante.

- Aaahh... Para com essa tortura Shika... Aaahh...

- Achou o que, que ia me pegar que nem fez com o Sai e o Neji?

- H-hai... Aaahh...

- Pois estava muito enganado, estou mais pra ser como o Kiba do que como aqueles dois.

- Então vem logo.

- Me peça que eu faço.

- Mete em mim Shika, onegai.

- Agora melhorou. Vou atender ao seu pedido Naru-kun.

Com uma única investida meteu seu membro inteiro dentro do loiro, apesar dele não ser muito apertado era uma sensação deliciosa, não parou nem para respirar e já estava estocando-o, não era nem rápido nem devagar, era na medida certa.

Naruto ao sentir o moreno entrar em si de uma vez gritou de prazer, não sentia dor alguma com a investida, o mês que passou com Gaara havia lhe ajudado nisso. A forma como o amigo investia em si estava o levando a loucura, a cada estocada sentia o membro dele lhe tocar a próstata o fazendo gritar mais alto ainda.

- Aaahh... Shika, mais... Aaahh... Rápido... Aaahh...

Ele aumenta então as investidas dentro do loiro, entrava rápido e saia lentamente, aquilo era uma tortura para os dois, uma tortura muito prazerosa.

- Aaahh... Naru, eu não... Aaahh... Vou agüentar...

- Aaahh... Eu também não... Aaahh...

Como estava quase chegando ao ápice junto com o loiro, Shikamaru estoca freneticamente, entrava e saia rápido já sentindo o frenesi do prazer que viria em instantes.

Numa investida bem firme sentiu seu membro ser esmagado e Naruto gozar em seu peito, não agüentando mais se despejou intensamente dentro dele.

- Aaahh... Shika...

- Aaahh... Naru...

Caiu por cima do loiro logo após gozar, rolou para o lado e o puxou para perto de si.

- Eles estavam errados, você não é uma delicia, é magnífico.

- Que bom que achou isso. Nossa, como estou cansado.

- Vamos dormir, amanha partiremos cedo.

- Hai.

Quase no mesmo instante adormeceram.

O que não imaginavam era que uma pessoa havia ouvido tudo que eles fizeram. Era um dos Akatsukis, como estava embaixo da janela deles ouviu tudo. E ouvir o que tinham feito o deixou excitado, não via a hora de pegar Naruto de jeito. Quando se moveu a única coisa que deu pra ver era a foice que carregava.

Estava certo que a vida do loiro mudaria drasticamente após se encontrar com ele.

Fim.


End file.
